


Another Missed Lunch

by jr_blythe



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Woulda/Coulda/Shoulda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jr_blythe/pseuds/jr_blythe
Summary: Takes place during “Impact  Winter” wherein Donna forces the “I Quit” meeting with Josh.  What I wish would have/could have/ should have happened.





	Another Missed Lunch

Donna:  
"I'm quitting, Josh". Her words were so unexpected they almost didn't register with him. They brought him to a abrupt stop from their usual walk and talk.

"What? No you're not! Keep walking with me." He said with a smile; trying to break the tension in her face.

"Look at me; I'm not playing with you." Her resolve still strong.

"Is this about lunch? Look I'm really sorry I kept cancelling on you. I promise- tomorrow- me and you for lunch and we'll talk about whatever you want."

He paused a moment to see what she would say. When her face didn't change he offered another hopeful smile, nodded his head to affirm his promise. He walked backwards a few steps, still seeking hope in her face, before turning and walking back to his office.

She stood frozen in place. Why did she continue to put herself through this with him? Was it naïveté or something else, she wasn't sure. Before she told him she was leaving she was mentally ready to walkout then; but once he promised a lunch tomorrow her resolve melted slightly. His smile...his eyes...she would always be conquered by them. She couldn't leave without talking to him. She couldn't hurt him; she didn't want to leave him like everyone else did. She loved him too much even if he didn't reciprocate her feelings.

She walked slowly to her desk. The phone rang and in a monotone voice she was able to say "Josh Lyman's office." She really couldn't remember who they said their name was but she she transferred them to josh anyway. In this moment she did not care if it was someone she should have taken a message from instead.

After a short conversation She heard him slam down the phone. Obviously it was someone he didn't want to talk to. At this transgression Josh would have normally bellowed out her name; but given their recent conversation he must have garnered enough sense to leave it alone this time.

And then something clicked with Donna. Years later they would say that the stars must have aligned just right or that the Angels in heaven must have given her perfect peace of mind. But in that split second of a moment Donna choose to play all her cards.

She pushed her chair back from her desk, stood up with determination, and walked directly into Josh's office.

Seeing her he began to launch directly into his less than desirable phone call. "Donna, why did you transfer that call to me? It was..." He stopped abruptly when he noticed she had closed both doors to his office. His mouth was left open, frozen from his rant.

She leaned over his desk. One hand squarely at her hip and the other hand with fingers stretched out on his desk.

The air thick with anticipation of the conversation to come.

\-------------------  
Josh:  
"Is this about lunch? Look I'm really sorry I kept cancelling on you. I promise- tomorrow- me and you for lunch and we'll talk about whatever you want."

I paused a moment to see if she might argue with me. Part of me really wanted to hear a rebuttal; to know I hadn't completely lost her yet. Our arguments might have seen strange to an outsider but it was that...passion that made our relationship tick. But her face never lost its serious demeanor. She never let a smile appear. I in turn have a smile that I hoped would prove my intentions. I didn't want to leave it unresolved but I started to panic- what if she really was going to leave me? I stepped back a few steps before I eventually turned around. I had to get out of that situation; get back to work where I was comfortable. Funny, I'm normally always comfortable with Donna but this conversation left me severely unhinged.

She couldn't leave me. She wouldn't leave me. I needed her to basically survive. She had to know that. I will tell her that at lunch tomorrow. I would ask her to make notecards to outline my arguments but I don't think that will work this time. She's so much more than my assistant. Does she know that? I'm sure I've told her that before but I'll tell her again. Yes....I still have tomorrow.

I have no idea how long she stood in the hallway but not long after I sat down I got a call so she must have transferred it to me. Good she's back at her desk, that's a good sign.

"Josh Lyman" I answered. 

"Senator Sweetwater for Josh Lyman". What? Why would she do that? She knows I'm not ready to talk to Linda Sweetwater about the education bill! Is this retaliation for our cancelled meetings?

"Josh, this is Linda. Hope you're doing well. Listen I really want to talk to you about bill 806. There has to be a way we can build in tuition reimbursement for Higher Ed degrees for state employees ."

"Yea Linda we've been over this- the president is still looking over costs associated with employee allowances. We're not ready with our final numbers but we are working on it. I'll call you back." I slammed down the phone in frustration. I wanted to call our her name. Question her motives behind transferring that call after I told her to take a message from Senator Sweetwater. But luckily my senses came back to me....as did our earlier conversation...and instead I just sighed in defeat.

Running his hands over his face and through his hair, Josh attempted to focus back on work. But as luck would have it, Donna chose that moment to walk into his office and the memory of the phone call became fresh in his mind again. Seeing her he began to launch directly into his less than desirable phone call. "Donna did you even pay attention to who you transferred to me? It was..." I stopped just as quickly with my tirade as I had started when I noticed she had shut both doors to my office. I immediately began to worry; whatever she was about to say she didn't any interruptions.

\-----------------  
Donna:  
"News flash, Josh. I don't care who that was because in less that 4 hours I won't work for you anymore."

"Donna, wait..." Josh’s worse nightmare was becoming reality and he felt all his thoughts jumbled in his head, trying to grasp for the right words.

"No, you will listen to me. Forget our lunch plans. We're discussing this right now,” Donna said forcefully.

Josh's scarred and worried expression caused a moment of pause in Donna. She needed to soften her approach if she wanted to get through this and hopefully still have Josh when she was done.

She took a deep breath and spewed out “I....” and then quickly released the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. “I just....need more. More of everything- more responsibilities, more experiences, more money, but mostly more YOU.”

Josh, who had been looking down at his desk, snapped his head up at that last part. He figured more of everything else was what she needed, but what did she mean by more him?

“More of me? You’re leaving me and you need more of me?” His raised voice asked incredulously.

“Yes. I need more of you Josh, just not at work. I need the Josh who leaves his clothes on the floor, and dances around his living room to Bruce Springsteen when he thinks no one else is around. The Josh who takes me out for ice cream when I’m sad and snores in his sleep. You are my absolute best friend and I....” she had gotten this far but now her fear of rejection caught up to her.

Josh finally stood up from his chair moving towards her. “And?” He pressed her, his face reading a mixture of hope and worry.

“And I want you to want me like I want you. All parts of you all the time. And I can’t have you, I can’t BE with you, if I’m with you here. Do you understand?”

Well she’d done it- she didn’t say love but please oh please let him have understood. She stared at him, his mouth agape, as she waited for him to respond. It was one of her bravest moments, but did she just ruin everything?

\- - - - - - - - -  
Josh:  
His mouth was dry and he swallowed hard. Most times even with his office doors shut Josh could still hear activity going on in the bullpen; but right now the silence after her last words was louder than anything he could remember.

She said she wanted all of me. Old, moody, unhealthy me. It seems impossible to think she feels the same for me as I do for her, but she all but said ‘love’. I’ve tried for so long to repress my desire for her, but I feel like in this moment she’s handing me a card to pass Go. It’s now or never.

I take the steps from behind my desk to her and envelop her in a hug; feeling for the first time a weight has lifted off my shoulder. I’m free to feel the way I want. “You’re my best friend too” I whisper in her ear, “and I want all of you too.”

Donna immediately relaxed and hugged him back tighter. He pulled back and cupped her face, staring at her lips.

Suddenly Josh’s office door flew open and In barged Toby holding some papers. Without looking at the couple he started talking “Josh we need to talk about 806...”, suddenly looking up he saw Josh and Donna who had not moved away from each other.

“Uh, Josh...,” Toby sounded worried- he always knew he’d have to talk to Josh about his private interactions with Donna sooner or later.

“Don’t worry about it Toby. Donna no longer works for me,” Josh said with a smile. Donna tilted her head questioning him.

“Um yeah, we can...we can talk later then.” Toby closed the door behind him.

“I still work for you for another 3 hours and 25 minutes you know,” Donna corrected him with a sly smile.

“Nah, if you still worked for me I couldn’t do this” and then Josh leaned forward for the kiss. The kiss he had wanted to give her for years. It was soft and yet full of passion at the same time. It wasn’t urgent, those kisses would come later, but it left no doubt in Donna’s mind that Josh felt the same way for her. They pulled back smiling, and shared a few more short kisses.

“You know, I’d love to take you out to dinner, but I’m really short staffed as of today and I just can’t get away,” Josh said with a teasing smile. 

“You know, I recently left a job I knew pretty well so I could probably help you find a suitable replacement. Lucky for my old boss I lined up a temp for him” Donna replied.

For a moment Josh looked sad. “What am I going to do without you here?” 

“I may not be here in the office, but we’re going to be together in other ways- ways I think you’ll like a lot more because we won’t be wearing clothes or talking about politics.” Donna said cheekily. 

That brought his smile back, “you know, I’ve always appreciated your ideas.” They kissed again, this time more passionately.

“So,” Josh said, “what’s next?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic EVER! So any tips, tricks, or kind words appreciated :)  
> And thank you for reading!


End file.
